Day
by cedine allwood
Summary: The Golden Trio and Ginny are returning to Hogwarts to finish there school year. But things are going to be a little different this year. With a new law coming up. Snape alive? The Gang are in for a treat this year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing about Harry Potter it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own a few OC in this story.

Post-war

Day 1

Today was the first day back at Hogwarts since the war, most of the students that had survived decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish their Seventh Year. Everyone was trying to getting on with their lives, trying to forget all those horrible things that had happen only two months ago. It was hard on Harry for him to find all those things about his mother and Snape, (he knew they were close but not that close) and with Lor - He –Who –Should –Not –Be –Named.

After the war Ron and decided to take our relationship further and become a couple, we had some hard time through the hole two months but we managed to. The war was hard on Ron with him losing one of his brothers; he never did quite get over it yet… I don't think anyone has.

I hurried along the train looking for Harry and Ron when I bumped in to someone, everything that I was holding drooped to the ground. I was about to apologize but when I looked up I found that there was no one standing in front of me.

_Strange,_ I thought.

Once I was done picking up all my stuff, I continued to look for Harry and Ron and found them at the back of the train. As I opened the compartment door I sworn I saw a figure reflecting of the glass in front of me, I spun around to see no one behind me.

_I think I'm going crazy._

I opened the door the rest of the way and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting in the compartment. I stepped in and sat down beside Ron.

'Blimey, Hermione you looked like you ran all the way here,' Ron said.

'That's because I did, Ronald,' I said opening Hogwarts a History to read.

'To tell you the truth you kind of look out of it,' Ginny said.

'What in the world could you mean, I'm perfectly fine nothing out of the sorts,' merlin great I was rambling.

'What Ginny means is that you look like you've see a ghost,' Harry said giving me that look.

'Don't give me that look,' I snapped at him.

'What look,' he smirked.

'The one that says, 'She lying. Don't listen to a word she says,' so stop it.'

'But am I right?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything.

I couldn't say anything.

I just stared out the window watching all the land go by. I knew if I looked at any of them my face would say it all. I didn't know how long I was staring out the window for, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder that made me jump out of my seat.

I spun around to face none other Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy, what do you want?'

I looked around noticing that the others were sleeping.

_Ah! That's how he got in here without being bothered by Ron,_ I thought.

He didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked away leaving me to follow him. I had a hard time keeping up with his long strides, I didn't even notice when he stopped in front of a door but I noticed when I ran into him.

'Merlin you could have warned me before you did the,' I said looking at the back of his head.

'I wouldn't bother trying to talk to him,' a voice behind me said.

I spun around to see Pug-face standing behind me.

'And why is that?' I questioned her.

She just shrugged and walked away.

_Just great,_ I thought as the door in front of Malfoy opened with a squeak.

Malfoy rushed into the room with me behind him. The room didn't look any different than any of the other compartments just that it was bigger. And the fact the Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the room.

I gasped.

_How could this be?_

_I saw him die with my own eyes._

_This is impossible._

_Maybe I could be going crazy._

There was so much going through my head that I didn't notice when Snape started walking towards me.

I looked up quickly when I felt some on touch my shoulder.

I gasped.

_Oh!_

'Pro-,' I couldn't get the words out, I cleared my throat and tried again. 'Professor Snape … you're alive,' I whispered.

'Thank you for pointing that out Miss. Granger,' he said in a cold voice.

'But…. But I saw you die,' I said.

'I am well aware of that.'

I couldn't wrap my head around this… Snape is alive. How could that be? No one could have survived all the snakes' bites that he had gotten. What this mean? Is he going to become Headmaster of Hogwarts like before the war? This was too much for me to take in.

'Miss Granger. Miss Granger.'

I snapped back to the time zone I was in and looked at Snape.

'I know this is a lot to take in but….'

'You don't say.'

'But I can explain.'


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 Part 2

'Okay … then explain,' I said.

'Well Miss. Granger as you can see I'm not dead but that doesn't mean I'm alive either,' he stated.

I was speechless. If he's neither alive nor dead than what is he?

'Ms. Granger are you all right you look kind of pale,' he paused and waited for me to say something.

'Bloody hell Snape I told you this wasn't going to work. She's just too stubborn for her own good,' this was the first time I have heard Malfoy talk since we got on the train and he just sounded empty. Like there was nothing left in him. And he wasn't even talking to me; he was talking like I wasn't even there.

I gasped. 'I am not_ stubborn_.'

Snape signed. 'Of course you're not Miss. Granger.'

'Then can one of you tell me what's going on?'

They both looked at each other.

'Yes I will tell you when the time is right.'

I could feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets...the nerve of these men now a day.

I spun around without saying anything and quickly walked out of the room.

_I can't believe them. How dare them. Thinking they could come back here and try to explain things to me and then leave hanging. Why would they need to do such a thing? _ I thought.

And it was now that I was walking back to the compartment that I was in with Harry and the others that I realized that Malfoy never as much said a word to me.

_Mable this was a year I could look forward to. _I thought as I reached the compartment.

I forced on a fake smile and slide opened the door.

Everyone looked up at me as I walked in.

_Here we go._


End file.
